Runnaway Baby
by hanabeth-chan
Summary: ONESHOT Sho no cambia, y sabe que nunca lo hara, o al menos eso cree, ¿seguira siendo el mismo aun si a aceptado este trato?


_**Hola! aqui les he traido un pequeño oneshot que no me pude resistir en hacerlo, en cuanto escuche la cancion de Bruno Mars "runnaway baby" wow me encanto esa cancion y pense que con Sho podria hacer una buena historia, espero les guste, estare esperando ansiosa sus revws!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well looky here looky here (pues, mira aqui, mira aqui)<strong>_

_**Ah what do we have? **__**(Pero ¿qué es lo que tenemos?)**__**  
><strong>__**Another pretty thing ready for me to grab (otra cosa linda para mi, para que me la quede)**__**  
><strong>__**But little does she know (pero ella sabe poco)**__**  
><strong>__**That I'm a wolf in sheeps clothing (que soy un lobo disfrazado de oveja)**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause at the end of the night (por que al final de la noche)**__**  
><strong>__**It is her I'll be holding (es a ella a quien estaré abrazando)**_

* * *

><p>Aun no recuerdo como acepte este trato, pero justo ahora ella está aquí, abrazándome como si nada, ella no sabe qué me pasa, aunque traté de explicárselo miles de veces, ella nunca me escucho.<p>

"_solo diviértete"_ me dijo.

"_eso hago"_ le respondí, divertido por su idea de "diversión". Estaba muy seguro que esto no era diversión para ella, aunque lo simulaba muy bien, aun estoy seguro que no lo es.

Esta ya es la tercera vez, pero aun así, aunque siento todo el placer del mundo cuando lo hacemos, es una jodida mierda, porque sé que esta chica no se lo merece, aunque ella diga que es solo diversión no me gusta nada…

Ella había aparecido en una de esas afterparty que siempre hacen, y no fue su culpa, no, yo la escogí, entre todo ese mar de mujeres dispuestas, la escogí a ella, porque estaba tan aburrido de lo ordinario, porque ella era tan distinta.

"_Solo diversión",_ le había aclarado

"_Lo sé",_ me dijo, ella tranquilamente mientras conversábamos en la fiesta, siempre hacia eso, tenia que decírselo a todas, aunque luego se hacían ilusiones al menos ya no era mi culpa.

"_¿No te arrepentirás?",_ pregunte divertido, esa chica estaba siendo de alguna manera distinta, sentía curiosidad por lo que le dijera

"_No, ¿tú no te arrepentirás?",_ aguanté un pequeño ataque de risa por las dudas que ella no mostraba en el rostro pero si en la voz.

"_No",_ le respondí con una sonrisa picara, la quería, a ella, una sola noche, la quería.

"¿Seguro?", pregunto ella en tono divertido

"No", Y no lo estaba, pero sabía que ella lo estaría, porque todas lo están luego, unas más rápido que otras, pero aun así tenia curiosidad, esta mujer, aunque sabía que era igual que todas por dentro, había algo, un "algo" que me daba curiosidad.

Pero sabía que nunca podría descubrirlo, porque esto solo duraría una noche, nunca podría descubrir ese algo.

Encontrármela, había sido todo un premio entre todo ese dispuesto mar de mujeres. Todas entregadas a que las eligiera, esta chica, fue TODA una sorpresa, nunca pensé que ella también se ofrecería sin mas.

La tendría, eso fue lo que pensé en cuanto la vi, y hable con ella, tan distinta, un nuevo reto, pensé, y no fue tan difícil, pero aun así fue un reto, uno muy interesante.

Pero solo eso un reto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love you so (te quiero asi)<strong>__**  
><strong>__**That's what you'll say (es lo que tu diras)**__**  
><strong>__**You'll tell me (tu me diras)**__**  
><strong>__**Baby baby please don't go away (cariño, cariño, por favor no te vayas)**__**  
><strong>__**But when I play, I never stay (pero cuando yo juego, nunca me quedo)**_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Suspire. Pensando en todo lo que vendría en cuanto los dos nos levantáramos, sabía lo que pensaría, porque así pensaban todas. Todas igual. Si todas igual, incluso la que me había dejado.<p>

¡Mierda!, ¿porque siempre tenía que pensar en ella? Pero sabía que era mi maldición, después de una deliciosa noche con una deliciosa mujer, siempre regresaba ella, siempre.

Y aquí estaba otra vez…

_¡No fue mi culpa!_

_¡si lo fue!, lo siento, ya no mas, ya no soporto esto._

_No, no lo digas. ¡Maldita sea! no lo digas…_

_Yo… yo ya no te amo_

Fue un Shock, un puto Shock que esa frase saliera de sus labios, pero aun así, lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido, porque ella cambio. Yo cambie. Todos cambiamos, sin darnos cuenta y sin pensarlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, habíamos llegado a esto

Siempre los cojonudos cambios.

Pero aunque incluso yo había cambiado, mi amor por ella no lo había hecho, ¿Cómo pudo atreverse ella a cambiar esa parte de sus sentimientos? Yo nunca, nunca los cambie.

Pero ahora ya no importaba, porque logre cambiarlos, ahora lo logre, ¡maldita sea que si! porque los había anulado, las mujeres no eran nada para mi, ninguna de ellas, no eran nada más que placer, y sexo.

Solo diversión.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To every girl that I meet here this is what I say: (para todas las chicas que me encuentro aqui, esto es lo que digo: )<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Run run run away, run away baby (corre, corre cariño escapa)**__**  
><strong>__**Before I put my spell on you (antes de que ponga mi hechizo en ti)**__**  
><strong>__**You better get get get away get away darling (sera mejor que escapes, escapa cariño )**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everything you heard is true (porque todo lo que has oido es verdad)**__  
><em>_**Your poor little heart will end up alone (tu pobre y pequeño Corazon quedara solo)**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone (por que lo sabes soy una piedra rodante)**__**  
><strong>__**So you better run run run away run away baby (asi que mejor corre, corre cariño escapa mientras puedas)**_

* * *

><p>No pude evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.<p>

¡Mujeres tontas!

¿Es que nunca se rendían? No, no lo hacían, siempre lo he sabido, en cuanto se enteraron que "mi gran amor me había roto el corazón", se encapricharon mas conmigo.

Masoquistas, unas putas masoquistas

Así eran todas ellas, creyendo que caería en sus tontas garras JA! No, ellas eran las tontas, las use, y luego las deseche, me importa una mierda sus tontos quejidos, sus tontos llantos, sus tontos sentimientos.

"_aquí ya no hay nada que ver",_ les decía siempre, después de una buena noche de sexo.

"_bastardo!"_ era la palabra más usada por ellas. _"creí que te quedarías…" _era lo que venía luego

Estúpidas ilusiones las de ellas, yo siempre se los decía, todos se lo decían,

"_no lo lograras, nunca cambiara_"

SI, porque todos lo sabían, todos, sin excepción, incluso ella, la que me hirió, ella lo sabía, y esa puta había tratado de según ella "regresar a mi antiguo yo"

Ah! Pero yo nunca se lo pedí, nunca, pero ella volvió, volvió por las huevas porque ella no sirvió de nada, tratando de actuar como mi salvadora... una cura...

¿Mi cura? Y una menuda mierda

No! ¿Para que la quería devuelta?, yo sabía que todo era una putada, una gran putada de farsa. Y lo hice, si, como a todas con ella fue igual, la use y deseche, y fue tan fácil.

Y en ese momento, en el momento en el que me di cuenta de lo que le había hecho, entendí que no cambiaria, aunque ella volviera con sus cursis sentimientos devuelta y todo fuera verdad, yo no lo creería, ni lo aceptaría, nunca más, porque nunca más pasare por eso. NUNCA

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well let me think let me think (bueno deame pensar, dejame pensar)<strong>__**  
><strong>__**Ah what should I do? **__**(ah, ¿qué debo hacer?)**__**  
><strong>__**So many eager young bunny's (tantos conejitos jóvenes ansiosos)**__**  
><strong>__**That I'd like to pursue (que me gustaria perseguir)**__**  
><strong>__**Now even now they eating out the palm of my hand (ahora, incluso ahora hay que salir a comer fuera de la palma de mi mano)**__**  
><strong>__**There's only one carrot and they all gotta share it (solo hay una zanahoria y todos tendran que compartir)**__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Me quite los problemas de la cabeza y fije mi mirada en ella, la mujer que ahora estaba conmigo.<p>

Ah, si hermosa, muy hermosa, esta noche había sido una de las mejores, si tuviera una repisa con los trofeos de mujeres con las que me había acostado, definitivamente ella estaría ahí.

Ella se removió un poco, para dejar de abrazarme y darme la espalda.

Raro, Pensé, ellas siempre se me pegan como lapas, como si no quisieran apartarse, uf! Las tontas ideas que todas se daban para "compartirme" eran todas cada vez más escandalosas, unas ideas que solo por mi caballerosidad habia negado muchas veces. Aunque no podía evitar pensar que eran interesantes, si jodidamente interesantes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I love you so (te quiero asi)<strong>__**  
><strong>__**That's what you'll say (eso es lo que tu diras)**__**  
><strong>__**You'll tell me (tu me diras)**__**  
><strong>__**Baby baby please don't go away (cariño, cariño, porfavor no te vayas)**__**  
><strong>__**But when I play, I never stay (pero cuando juego, nunca me quedo)**_

* * *

><p>TODAS. Todas, sin ecepcion, TODAS, lo habían intentado, todas, pero nunca sirvió, porque yo nunca quise intentarlo, y estoy muy seguro que nunca lo hare.<p>

NUNCA.

Ella se removió en la cama dando señales claras de que se despertaría en cualquier momento, o que ya estaba despierta.

Decidí que ya era hora de levantarme, amanecería en cualquier momento y era mejor alistarme ya.

Me levante esperando algún "¿te vas ya?"

Pero nada, ella no dijo nada solo se removió en la cama un poco más, mientras yo buscaba mi camisa que ella debió tirar por algún lado, mientras nos desnudábamos.

"Hey", me llamo ella desde la cama, con una voz ronca y sexy.

No levante mi mirada, sabía lo que vendría después. y lo mejor era siempre ser lo más desinteresado posible. Pero ella no dijo nada, ¿Por qué no decía nada?

¿Quién rayos era esta rara mujer? Era tan distinta…

Levante mi mirada hacia ella, algo preocupado, y me quede en Shock, ella estaba envuelta con una sabana de pie, al lado de la cama, fijando su mirada en la ventana, sin mirar absolutamente nada.

NINGUNA. Créanme, ninguna mujer daba esa imagen después del sexo y una buena dosis de dormir, en serio ¿Quién mierda era ella?

Una diosa griega, lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue eso, se veía como una diosa griega con ese largo cabello negro, y su menuda figura envuelta en la sabana, su piel blanca como la nieve, la hacía ver como una mística imagen, la imagen de una diosa hermosa, preciosa.

Irónico, la vida era una putada, después de que me convirtiera en esto, me mostraba algo que no debería ver, algo que me debería estar prohibido presenciar. Si una verdadera putada.

Ella se giro hacia mí y me regalo una sexy sonrisa

_"La pase bien"_ dijo ella melosamente

Yo no encontraba mi voz, no por ella, no, era por mí, estaba asombrado, yo nunca, ni una sola vez recibí esa oración después del sexo, no, en realidad YO era el que siempre decía eso.

¿Es que se habían intercambiado los papeles ahora?

Naah… Estupideces!

_"Y yo"_ dije volteándome hacia algún lugar y simulando buscar mis pantalones

_"Ah, que flojera"_ la oí decir, y luego la vi tirarse otra vez en la cama _"¿no te importa si me quedo verdad? Aun no quiero levantarme"_ decía ella mientras yo me ponía la camisa.

_"Haz lo que quieras"_ le respondí sin mucha emoción en mi voz, y decidí echar un vistazo hacia ella.

Estaba dándose vueltitas de un lado a otro de la cama, lo que la hacía ver jodidamente sexy, la sabana se pegaba más a su cuerpo. Esa mujer, era la lujuria pura en persona.

Pude sentir como mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante la imagen que ella me daba de sus largas y hermosas piernas. La oí tararear una canción que la verdad me importaba una mierda identificar, mientras la veía en la cama.

Ella se dio cuenta de mi mirada lujuriosa, que yo había tratado de estúpidamente ocultar, pensé que gritaría, se asombraría, e incluso asquearía, ¿quien sabe que piensa una chica ahora? pero no, me volvió a asombrar con su reacción.

Ante mi tenia a la única mujer que me había asombrado tanto en todo este tiempo después del sexo.

_"Si quieres, puedes acompañarme, a mí tampoco me molesta"_ me dijo ella, con una mirada divertida y la voz más sexy que te puedes imaginar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To every girl that I meet here this is what I say:<strong>__** (para todas las chicas que me encuentro aqui esto es lo que digo:)  
><strong>__**Run run run away, run away baby (corre, corre cariño escapa, escapa)**__**  
><strong>__**Before I put my spell on you (antes de que ponga mi hechizo en ti )**__**  
><strong>__**You better get get get away get away darling (sera mejor te vayas que escapes, escapa cariño)**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause everything you heard is true (porque todo lo que has oido es verdad)**__**  
><strong>__**Your poor little heart will end up alone (tu pobre y pequeño Corazon quedara solo)**__**  
><strong>__**'Cause lord knows I'm a rolling stone (porque lo sabes soy una piedra rodante)**__**  
><strong>__**So you better run run run away run away baby (asi que mejor corre, corre cariño escapa mientras puedas)**__  
><em>

* * *

><p>Y caí, como un niño ante su caramelo preferido, aun sabiendo que era falso, caí estúpidamente, sin saber si la heriría luego o no, no me importaba, no tenía idea de que era lo que ella creía sobre lo que pasaba aquí, pero no me importo, y lo hicimos…<p>

…sexo, sexo, eso es lo que todos creen que nosotros los hombres pensamos, pero no es así, no, pensamos en ellas, no soy un completo bastardo, está bien, tal vez si lo soy, pero aun así, nunca, me he satisfecho yo solo en todas las noches de sexo que he tenido.

Todas, TODAS, desde las más putas, hasta las más vírgenes, me encargue de que todas tuvieran ese placer, era un derecho que ellas tenían, y un deber que yo debía cumplir, tal vez salían con los sentimientos rotos al día siguiente, pero nunca con una mala experiencia, ni una sola vez.

Y así es ahora, así como ella sintió placer la primera vez, lo sintió ahora, pude percibirlo, no solo por sus gemidos, sino también por sus temblores, caricias, besos, gritos… todo.

Y en cuanto ella llego al clímax lo hice yo también, caí encima de ella, y sin pensarlo me gire para no aplastarla.

"Otra vez" ronroneo ella, unos minutos después, subiéndose encima de mí y moviendo las caderas esperando una respuesta física mía, era una orden y mi cuerpo la cumplió sin ningún quejido, pero yo aun así me preguntaba si todo esto estaba bien, aunque solo se me paso esa pregunta por unos pequeños segundos, para luego ser desechada.

Y cumplir con las peticiones de ella.

Lo disfrutaba, si, joder con ella era genial, mi cuerpo, su cuerpo, juntos, era magnifico, nunca habia jodido tanto con la misma persona en mucho tiempo, y lo disfrute.

* * *

><p><em><strong>See I ain't try to hurt you baby (veras, no quiero hacerte daño cariño)<strong>__**  
><strong>__**No no, no I just wanna work in you baby (no, no, no, no, yo solo quiero trabajar en ti cariño)**__**  
><strong>_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>ella gemía, pidiendo mas y mas, y yo se lo daba, todo, mientras llegábamos juntos al clímax, ella se acerco a mi oído.<p>

"Me gusta es-to" susurro en mí oído agitadamente, lo que hizo que mi cuerpo respondiera aun más excitado. Seguido por mas gemidos de ella, lo que significaba que estaba haciendo unos muy buenos movimientos.

"Y a mi" respondí entre gruñidos, pronto me daría cuenta que haberle respondido no era buena idea.

"¿no sería divertido que fuera más seguido?" Decía ella, moviendo sus caderas de una manera que me estaba volviendo loco.

Oh, no, mierda, mierda, problemas, esto no es bueno…

Y lo peor era que no estaba en condiciones aptas para esquivar algo, ella me comenzaba a volver cada vez más loco con el vaivén de sus senos, y sus caderas ¡joder! Sus caderas se movían tan bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>See I ain't try to hurt you baby (veras, no quiero hacerte daño cariño)<strong>_**_

_**No no, no I just wanna work in you baby (no, no, no, no, yo solo quiero trabajar en ti cariño)**__**  
><strong>__**If you scared you better run (You better run) (si tienes miedo corre) (sera mejor que corras)**__**  
><strong>__**You better run (You better run) (sera mejor que corras)**__**  
><strong>__**You better run (You better run) (sera mejor que corras)**__**  
><strong>__**You better you better you better ( sera lo mejor, sera lo mejor…)**__**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>"No sabes en lo que te estás metiendo" le dije después de terminar todo, estaba echado en la cama mirando al techo y con las manos detrás de mi cabeza.<p>

"Si lo sé," me dijo con una voz cantarina, "solo es diversión," me gire a verla, ella no me abrazaba ni me tocaba solo me miraba juguetonamente apoyada en un brazo. Comienzo a pensar que su definición de diversión es muy parecida a la mía.

Suspire, otra vez, era mejor decirle la verdad lo que pasaría luego, no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que ella se iría y mi poca diversión hasta ahora se jodería, pero no pude evitarlo, tenía que decirle algo.

"Te enamoraras de mí, y ya no será una diversión, ni para ti… ni para mí" lo dije sin ningún atisbo de sentimientos en mi voz, ella tenía que saber perfectamente en el hoyo negro en el que se metía.

La oí soltar una risita divertida mientras se levantaba, y se ponía el pequeño vestido azul noche que llevaba ayer.

Algo no iba bien, ella mentía, de alguna forma, lo sentí desde el principio porque ninguna mujer juega, no, ninguna, entonces ¿Por qué ella quería entrar en este rudo juego?

"Lo dudo", me respondió, "no me enamorare de ti", decía mientras terminaba de ponerse el vestido, "solo diversión recuerdas".

"Solo es un juego," le respondí también levantándome y poniéndome la camisa.

"¿Juego?" Dijo ella con una mirada divertida, "…bien las reglas de este –juego- son: el primero que cae pierde."

¿Cae? Se refería a enamorarse? Pues estaba muy seguro que ganaría. Le devolví la mirada divertida que ella me daba, yo ya se lo había advertido cumplí con mi parte buena y si ahora, cuando ya sabía todo, quería "jugar" pues bien jugaríamos, y haber quien caía primero...

* * *

><p><strong>y bien? que les parecio? eh? tienen idea de quien es la chica con la que esta ahora? yo no le puse nombre porque quiero que ustedes mismos pongan a quien quieran...<strong>

ah! me gustaria saber quien es para ustedes!... no se olviden de dejar un RvW ok! espero que les aya gustado! ;)

e recibido algunos revw con notas para seguirlo, no es que sea mala idea, a mi me encantaria, pero seria un OOC y obviamente para adultos... bueeno hey el que quiera me pasa la voz ok tengo aki una conti peeque pero noc no me animo aun... :S!

saludos !


End file.
